


Across Two Seas

by Rukachan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baked Goods, Crack Relationships, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: A dumb cross-over idea I had.Eve gets interested in Angie's island.





	Across Two Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wrote this like in May but forgot to post it, which was when I wasn't such deep in the Kaomisa swamp, lol.
> 
> Let's pretend that Angie is working for the same agency as Eve & the Pas*Pale members and that she's good friends with Eve, Kokoro and Misaki.

"Eh? Is it true that you're originally not from here, Yonaga-san?" She had curiously inquired, her eyes slowly starting to glitter like stars during a meteor shower.

"Yeah, that's right, Eve! Angie's from a great island across two seas! Nyahaha!" The other girl replied back energetically. "Angie wishes she could show exactly where it's located, but she doesn't want to ruin the surprise... spill the beans... whatever saying they use around here!"

Was it their similar personalities, or their shared white hair they wore always in two tails that got them to get along so well? Neither really cared in the end. Angie and Eve had met first time just as Pastel*Palette's career had kickstarted properly (after suffering from a major backlash) and Eve saw a girl, sitting in the front seat, clad in Hanasakigawa Girls' uniform with a sketchbook firmly in her hands.

Eve had been surprised - how had she not noticed a girl as stunning as her before? Angie shared many details about herself after Eve asked about her art, telling that she's a third-year student, and often hides away into the art class, where she not only drew something, but also practiced her modeling skills, as she also works as a small-time model for the same agency. The moment she saw herself on the canvas, drawn in ink, Eve decided to become her friend.

The next day, they'd bumped into each other after Eve's band training and Angie's modeling session, and Eve had found out that Angie was born and from a mysterious island far away, just as she'd expected from her dark skin. Being the culture and country enthusiast she was, Eve decided to interrogate the white-haired princess on everything the island, its culture and the likes had to offer with the promise of going on a cafe trip and later stopping by the Yamabuki Bakery. And both the blond princess and brown-haired tomboy had free time - who happened to be both Angie's friends - so they were naturally invited in as well.

 

"I really like the pastries they make here! They remind me of my home country and rival their tastiness!" Eve clapped her hands together as she laid her half-eaten strawberry tart onto her plate. Angie giggled alongside with her, as she returned to their table with an assortment of buns and different pastries on her plate. 

"Hmm? Saya's not here today?" Saya's father shook his head, as if to signal, "no, she's at practice". Angie nodded as a response before taking a bite of the bun in her hands.

"Oooh, it's very divine! My God would definitely love these!" She cheerfully exclaimed as she finished the piece in her mouth, "Please tell your daughter when she gets back that she must become Angie's personal baker!"

"Well then, Angie! You promised I'd get to ask anything about your island, so can I start bombing you with questions?!" Eve's cheeks were blooming with excitement and different shades of pink and red, her hands grasping onto a notebook firmly.

"Do they go by the way of their own bushido there?!" 

"Mmm... Angie doesn't understand what you mean, but yeah, the cult members are very loyal and work super hard! Nyahaha!" 

"Oh, in Finland, it's called ' _sisu_ '! That's the way of bushido back at home!"

"What is this conversation...? It's just going in circles..." Misaki deadpanned, before taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Does your island have samurai, or any of the sorts?!"

"No, no~ There have been no wars at all on Angie's island!"

"I see, that's a bit of a disappointment... unless you have something similar to the samurai?!"

"My island God doesn't need any soldiers or samurais or killers, because He takes care of the fighting and protecting all by himself! While we just assist him! Nyahaha!" 

Misaki let out one of her usual sighs, trying to keep track of the two foreigners' conversation but then eventually quitting halfway through. The two were bouncing all over the place, but compared to her band's usual antics with the idiot trio... it was nothing. Just simply  _nothing_.

"A tropical island, filled with dream-like beaches, where everyone lives in harmony and eats good food... sounds like a regular Finnish vacation during winter! I'd love to see it!"

"Hmm, well, it's not that easy~ Angie'd love to take you there, though!"

"Then, we can just take my cruiser and sail there! Sounds great, doesn't it, Misaki?"  _There it is again_ , Misaki groaned in her head. It was another one of Kokoro's ideas which she presented with those glittering, puppy-like eyes and always ended up being really troublesome...

...yet somehow Misaki didn't mind it, despite complaining each and every time. She would probably never admit it out loud, nor  _especially_ in front of Kokoro or her two lackeys, but Misaki enjoyed both being part of the band and performing as Michelle... even if she wanted to appear on-stage without Michelle for once, but that was a completely different problem on its own.

"Hold up, Kokoro. What if the same thing happens and some 'mysterious' phantom thief appears again to kidnap one of us?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again! Turn that frown upside down, and wear your happiest smile!" Kokoro suddenly took a hold of Misaki's hand, shaking them joyfully. The brunette blushed at the contact slightly, before Kokoro let go and smirked,

"Besides, she'd probably kidnap you next time, so I don't have anything to worry about!"

"This girl...!" 

"A cruiser?!" Both Angie and Eve slammed their hands on the table at the same time, startling Misaki who'd jumped up slightly from her chair.

"Yeah! It's super duper big cruiser! It's got all kinds of stuff that keep you entertained for hours, and which you can't take your eyes off of! And since you're my friends, you get in free, too!"

"A cruiser, huh... That sounds so much fun! I wanna do it!" Eve shook her hands around happily.

"Sure, let's leave tomorrow! Angie'll just give you the map there, nyahaha!"

"Don't you need passports for that, though?" Misaki asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Hmm? What are you implying, Mii-chan? You don't need any passports there~ All you need is just a tiny offering of blood for kami-sama!"

"I-I'll pass." Misaki shakily answered while looking at her shoes, a small droplet of sweat falling across her cheek. Did this mean that trafficking was surely legal there or something...?

"So, what else do you have to tell, Angie-san? What about your dear God? Do you converse with Him a lot?" Kokoro curiously asked. Angie stroke a small pose as she answered in joy,

"Angie's happy you asked~ Not does He only do the drawings and paintings, He also possesses me when Angie poses and smiles for the camera, nyaha~!"

"So He's a fun-loving God? I really like it! I'd love to meet Him someday!" Kokoro cheerfully exclaimed, and Angie slightly blushed from the compliment.

"W-Whoa, how divine...! Sounds tons of fun! I really like it! Let's paint something together tomorrow, Angie-san!" Angie nodded, flashing a smile once more. Misaki sighed, but also let out a small smile,

"Well, if there's something those three hyperactive girls share, it's their crazy devotion to their beliefs... Not that I dislike this, though..."

"You say something, Misaki?" Kokoro tilted her head to the right, as she had also pulled herself closer to Misaki.

"No, it's nothing... Are you guys going home soon? Because I can't stay here for too long, I've gotta go to my part-time--"

"--Ah! Angie has a good idea! Mii-chan, why don't you become a model as well? God thought it was a great idea!"

"Huh?! M-Me, a model?!"

"Fufu, I had the same idea in mind! I asked Maya-san before, but she turned my offer down... but Misaki-san would definitely be a great model!" Eve gleamed, before both of the twin-tailed girls took hold of Misaki's hands.

"We're gonna take you the agency now! You're gonna become a super cool part-time model, Mii-chan!" Angie said first, with Eve continuing, "It might be a bit hard and nerve-wrecking at first, but you'll definitely be fine! My bushido will help you guide through it!"

"N-No, wait wait wait, let me say--" Misaki tried retaliating but it was no use because the (somehow) stronger girls had managed to drag her out of the bakery. Kokoro silently trod behind them, but shout a big thank you with a smile at Saya's father, before leaving the bakery as well.

"Yeah, I think I'll just take my words back..." Misaki mumbled once more, while trying her best to convince the two twintailed girls otherwise on the way...

**Author's Note:**

> ...I want a cinnamon bun now that I mentioned the "tastiness of Finnish pastries" :P


End file.
